laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Easy Gold/Particle Tricks
Note: Most of these tricks involve being more than Level 70. This guide is about how to make easy gold and obtain a vast amount of particles in a small amount of time. There are many ways to earn gold and particles. Replaying Dungeons Some dungeons do not give you good money or even give you particles. When replaying a dungeon, (or defeating a boss), after you successfully completed it, you usually earn 5 particles. Most dungeons in this game yield abundant amounts of gold and several particles. These are the ones you need to look out for. Tower of Trials Tower of Trials (also referred to ToT) is a great midgame dungeon to farm gold/particles. There are more than 10 knights which drop more than 8k of gold. If they do not, they usually drop status boosters, particles, or upgraded pieces of Armors. In this dungeon, there are 3 gold treasure chests, two of them yield either gold, armor, or weapons. The last chest before the Cave Cougars always yields a Light of the Outsider. The bosses of ToT are 4 Cave Cougars. All of them are Level 70, so you'll need decently upgraded gear to fight them quickly. Defeating the cougars also drops a Guardian Blade, which sells for a good amount. You should finish with at least 80k of gold, 5-10 particles, and some upgraded equipment. Each round can be done in quickly but you will have to fast forward cutscenes (set cutscene skip to Fast in options). Haunted Mansion Haunted Mansion is a fast way to farm particles but not gold. The phantom armors only drop items after there are no more armors left and the wisp explodes but you can steal from each armor that awakens with Rogue Edge or Blood Sword. Haunted Mansion has 5 gold chests. It's also a great way to farm Dragon Skins, Dragon Fangs, and Sylph's Bowstring. The chests are: #Top left corner of the first room with the phantom armors. Always yields a Dragon Skin or a Dragon Fang. If you want to farm for just Dragon Skins or Dragon Fangs, you can avoid activating the encounter with the armors by not walking over the fallen chandelier in the middle. Open the chest and exit the dungeon without needing to fight, if you only want the Dragon Skin/Fang. #In the hall to the left after the phantom armor room but before Terracor's graveyard. Random contents: General Swords, Blunt swords, Enchanter, gold, +2-3 Armors or Greaves #Two chests to the bottom left in Terracor's graveyard. The closer chest always yields 2 Sylph's Bowstrings, the second chest has random contents. #One chest in the room where you activate Nebirious. Always a Blighted Skull. The boss of this dungeon is Nebirous and he drops 5 Particles and a cursed Death. He is a fast kill as you only need 1-3 Silver Arrows by guarding & surrounding him with proper equipment (Calista is recommended as he's weak against light magic). For a faster method to deal with Nebirious: #'Bring Syrenne and Yurick'. #In the first room with armors, run around and destory all the inactive armors on the ground level. ##Landing the killing blow earns extra SP so you might want to let Syrenne land some killing blows on the armors to build her meter. Don't slow down too much for Syrenne, just keep that in mind if you need extra SP. #'Defeat Terracor' ##'Turn on Gathering' ##'Approach Terracor from the side'. See if you can get him to face away from Syrenne (or Dagran) so they don't get caught in Terracor's attack. ##'Guard when you get into range'. Terracor hits pretty hard. If you're having trouble surviving, use Heavy Armor's 30% damage reduction when guarding or the Defender sword. You can switch equipment anytime. ###If Terracor hunches with his arms to his side and growls, he's going to do his Paralyzing wave attack. Dodge this without letting your allies get caught in the crossfire, blocking won't reduce the damage and you'll be paralyzed and probably dead. Return to blocking after the attack is over. ###If you still can't survive Terracor's attack, don't turn on Gathering when you enter. Instead, head to one of the coffins and crouch. Syrenne or Dagran will lure Terracor over. They'll probably die in one hit so act quickly. Slash the Terracor. This will cause Terracor to roll into a ball and quickly bounce from wall to wall. He still damages you when rolling but for noticeably less damage then his normal attack. Try to get hit by him three times while he is rolling to activate Gathering Burst. ###Note: If you die, you'll need to reactivate Gathering. The number of hits you need for Gathering Burst naturally resets. ##'Let Terracor hit blocking Zael 3 times'. This is enough for Gathering Burst. ##'Release Gathering Burst'. This will slow Terracor down so you can attack freely. ##'Diffuse Yurick's magic circle' to Guard Break Terracor. ##'Defeat Terracor before Gathering Burst wears off'. Terracor might be slower when hit with Gathering Burst but he still hits just as hard so remember to guard. #'Defeat Nebirious' ##(if you don't have a stock of Silver Arrows) Guard and head to the room to the right. Pick up the Silver Arrow. Nebirious is also strong enough to one hit kill you so if you're going to run without guarding, you might not want to turn on Gathering while you collect the arrow. Someone else will probably die if you don't turn on Gathering but it's not as important as long as it isn't Syrenne. ##'Once your Command meter fills, shoot Nebirious with a Silver Arrow'. ##'Use Command Mode to order Syrenne to use her SP move, Shadow Stitch'. This will prevent Nebirious from running away. You can also Paralyze Nebirious by shooting him with a second Silver Arrow but Silver Arrows are expensive and only available at certain merchants. Collecting them by running around the Haunted Mansion fighting Nebirious is slow so use Syrenne's SP move instead. ###If Syrenne's SP is not filling up fast enough from when you start the Haunted Mansion to when you reach Nebirious, equip her with the Nightmare sword or Heavy/Feather Greaves. ##'Defeat Nebirious before the Silver Arrow paralysis wears off.' Arganan Temple Arganan Temple, is an endgame area to farm only gold. This dungeon is not a good place to farm particles, as the boss, Gold Spider, is particularly hard to kill. It still yields 5 particles and a Grand Swell +3, but it may take a long time. If you're only replaying Arganan Temple for gold, there's no need to fight the spider. The enemies in this dungeon also drop more than 8k of gold and there are more than 10 Reptids. Bring Syrenne along because she doesn't have the range to kill all the enemies in the courtyard. When you get to the courtyard, do not kill/destroy the archway or kill all the archers. If just one of those archers are still present, the Reptids will never stop appearing. So this area is a good place to farm because it has a never-ending supply of enemies. Note that not every Reptid will drop something. About 1 out of 5 Reptids in the courtyard will drop gold. If you wish to stop farming or you're not getting any luck, go to the menu and select Quit to leave the dungeon. If you're going to try this method, Demon and weapons that heal (Airblade, Helel, Squeaky Hammer, etc.) are recommended for Zael and Syrenne because the Reptid Archers shoot dangerous Burst Arrows. Demon gives a chance to replenish lost lives. Kill two of the three Reptid Archers and hit the last one with a few arrows to draw attention to Zael or else the archer defaults to targeting Syrenne. Arganan Temple has 5 gold chests. One chest contains a Salamander Bone and another contains a Blunt Gold Sword. All the gold chests can be found next to where the regular chests are. Sea Cave Sea Cave is the final area to farm good amounts of particles. This dungeon does not yield that many gold. You may end up with at least 5k, but obtain the average of 5-12 particles. Each enemy has a chance to drop a particle, so you'll never know if you end up with more than 12 particles! There are more than 5 gold chests, they yield unique items and Blunt Swords. Sea Cave is also another place to farm status boosters as the Cave Cougars in the hidden room always drop them. The boss is Kraken, and with the right characters, you can kill him rather fast. Kraken drops 5 particles like every main boss and he also drops a Grand Swell sword. Marketing and Investments In the beginning of the game, they actually tell you to check market prices from time to time, and that indeed is a good thing. When you walk around Lazulis City, you may hear shoutouts of cheap prices. Go and check the red flag to buy materials. Merchants sell items at a significant discount. That's why you should buy them at merchants, check the market price from time to time and you can sell cheap materials for more than what it used to be worth as you advance in the game. After Chapter 27 but before starting Chapter 28, leave Ariela's Tavern and head for the junction north of Central Plaza. Head up down the path to Castle Gate Plaza. If a merchant doesn't appear on the right on this path, turn around and head for the entrance of Central Plaza and head slightly east toward the bridge over the river. You should hear a merchant spawn either in Central Plaza or on the path northeast of Central Plaza. Buy the merchant's goods. Run between the northeast path and the path leading to Castle Gate Plaza. At this point of the game, merchants will sell their highest tier goods which include Legendary Fertilizer and Diamonds. Merchants are the only source of Diamonds, which can be bought cheaply and sold for about 10 times their merchant price, about 20-30k. When the island starts to move, prices of all goods will go up. When war is declared against the Gurak, prices will rise again. If you purchase goods while they are cheap at the beginning of the game or from Merchants, you may be able to make a good profit later. Summon Circles Summon Circles near the final boss are great areas to farm vast amounts of gold. The idea is to collect a lot of particles and then go to the summon circles, max your gold, spend it at the upgrader, and return to the summon circle to max your gold to spend again. Did you know, you can summon 3 groups at a time for some circles? Just activate Gathering, deactivate it, and repeat. The Summon Circle in Chapter 11 right before the boss on the deck is a good source of gold in New Game+. The circle summons 7 Reptids and each Reptid has a chance to drop 2700 - 5000 gold. The Reptids are summoned pretty close together so a single Slash can clear out most of them. Once you max your money, you can spend it on the upgrader below deck. The Summon Circle in Chapter 37 after reuniting with Mirania and Yurick gives you at least 70k. And each enemy gives you more than 8k. Horace can be found at the blue Summon Circle a bit further ahead when you max your gold. The SC in Chapter 32 after reuniting with the rest of your party can max your wallet if you farm on it at least fifteen minutes. Zoran can be found for upgrading near the entrance of Berith's boss room once you max your gold. Selling Selling is different from marketing and investments. Selling refers to selling EVERYTHING, but not necessarily everything.Sell weak weapons or upgraded drops of armor pieces. Most weapons sell for more than 20k, especially on New Game Plus. Upgraded armors go to at least +4, and they sell for 1k each. Tip: You can upgrade your armors to +12 for only 4k and and sell them for 10k. You need to have Gnome Copper, Silver, and Gold and Particles to upgrade though and materials also sell for a fair amount. Selling upgrade items like Gnome Copper, Silver and Gold are also recommended as you won't need them anymore. You might want to hold onto Dragon Fangs if you want to upgrade your Blunt Copper/Silver/Gold Swords. You may also want to wait to sell your expensive items at Zael's Market, which appears about every other chapter after your party gets out of prison. Weapons, materials, arrows, and armor (the guy who buys armor looks like the guy who buys arrows and appears infrequently) will sell for twice as much as they usually do. You can only use Zael's Market once per chapter. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, you can win prizes like Blunt Swords and unique weapons like Claw Sword and Rose. When you win them, go back to Story mode, and sell them. The unique weapons sell for 2k each and Blunt Swords are more than 2k. Upon winning a unique weapon, you can't get another one until you sell/upgrade the original. So in other words, you can have a Rose +1 and get another Rose from Deathmatch. You just can't have 2 Roses. Deathmatch Deathmatching gives you prizes like unique weapons, blunt swords, unique items, and even Particles!. All in which you can sell (except for particles, unless you're that desperate for gold). The unique items like Silver Thread and Indigo Thread (used to upgrade Calista's dresses) can be sold for 100g each. Real cheap, but you can get lots of them. Co-Op Co-oping gives you unique weapons and unique items that allow you to upgrade those weapons. Items like Atar Claw and Kraken Tentacle are also only 100g each, but since many of you will play a lot of Co-op, you can max them out to 99, and sell for 10k. Arena The Arena is the final place to earn consistent amounts of gold and particles. Arena Seasons 1 and 2 don't give that much particles, but they do give good gold. Each of them give around 3k of gold each enemy. Upon completing a season the first time, Syrenne and Lowell can give you their earnings. Also, if you talk to the group near the Arena, they also give you their winnings which you can use and sell. Replay each season 7 times, as after the 7th time, they stop giving you money. The best season to farm gold and particles is obviously Season 3. Those who drop gold yield more than 8k. Those who do not usually drop status boosters, weapons, items, or particles. Credits Created by: Prodigy. Edited by: Many contributors to the wiki. Kudos and great thanks to all of you~ \(^o^)/ If you're one of the awesome contributors who edited my page, please tell me your name/username so I can add you onto the credits...... Or you can edit them onto it yourself :) Category:Guides